PROJECT SUMMARY Ethiopia has high rates of child morbidity and mortality caused by infectious diseases and malnutrition. Despite substantial progress over the past decade, large gaps in the control and prevention of pediatric infectious diseases and nutrition remain. Advanced research and training is needed to provide scientific evidence on the causes of morbidity and mortality and the most effective solutions; however, this research capacity is lacking in Ethiopia. This training program aims to train a critical mass of public health researchers to (a) work as principal investigators leading independent research programs focused on questions of pediatric infectious diseases and (b) teach infectious disease and nutrition research in Ethiopia. The goal of this training program is to develop skilled researchers in Ethiopia in the area of pediatric infectious diseases and nutrition. We propose to provide research training to public health leaders in epidemiological methods, operations and health services, substantive topic areas, and professional skills, with a focus on childhood diarrheal diseases and acute respiratory infections. The program will be structured to provide an appropriate balance of short, medium, and long-term training opportunities in Boston and Ethiopia for participants from Addis Continental Institute of Public Health and the two collaborating institutions in Ethiopia: Addis Ababa University and Haramaya University. The principle training strategies are: 18-month postdoctoral fellowships, short-term doctoral training, intensive short courses, and research symposia. In total, the program will train 8 postdoctoral fellows, 10 short-term doctoral fellows, and provide short course instruction to approximately 300 researchers and professionals, of whom we anticipate at least 50 to complete a series of four courses to obtain a proposed graduate certificate in global infectious diseases. Additionally, hundreds will be reached through annual symposia. Trainees will benefit from exposure to ongoing epidemiological studies, clinical trials, and operations research programs at participating institutions in Ethiopia. These activities will provide unique training opportunities for study design and implementation, data analysis and career advancement. Research funds will be awarded to returning postdoctoral trainees to facilitate integration into the research setting in Ethiopia. Deliverables include manuscript and research proposal development. Research findings will be disseminated to health care providers, policy makers, students and faculty at academic institutions, and the broader scientific community via an annual symposium in Addis Ababa. Harvard and ACIPH faculty with extensive experience in pediatric infectious disease and nutrition research will mentor trainees throughout the program. A senior-level Training Advisory Committee will evaluate ongoing research progress and will be charged with program oversight. The training program will develop a cadre of skilled public health professionals and facilitate sustainable capacity in pediatric infectious disease and nutrition research in Ethiopia.